toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chrisgaff/Archive 1
Welcome! Hi Chrisgaff, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Chrisgaff page. We hope you will enjoy our wiki and stay with us! We have several Projects in progress, so I hope you can get involved! You can review the Wiki Rules before editing so you understand our policies! The main rule is to have fun editing! You can also check out what's currently happening on this wiki on the Community Portal! If you need help with anything, you can leave me a message on my talk page! Have fun editing, Chrisgaff! -- Theevina (Talk) 18:45, June 26, 2011 VOTE NOW BEFORE ITS TOO LATE! Thats right people that voting station for the Toontown wiki chat wont last forever quickly vote now before its to late! Got Lion_blaze's blog! Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 18:33, October 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:Toontown membership to lily Wow, this is really, really, REALLY nice of you! How many times have I said thank you at this point? Whatever the number is, Thank you again!!!!! Have a Happy "Winter Holiday"!!!! Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 13:36, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Accessories Problem I went onto my other toon, and I forgot about the accessories problem, so..... I lost them. BUT, I just emailed Toontown about if I would ever get them back, so when I get a response I'll let you know what they say. Also, when I logged in there's a notice: "Attention all Toons! Recent Cog interference is causing technical difficulties with Accessory Trunks. Please do not use or access your Trunk, we have broken out the seltzer bottles and are hunting down the problem. Thanks for your patience!" They just put that up. I looks like a LOT of people were having this problem. Why do the cogs get blamed for Disney's mistakes? Have a Happy "Winter Holiday"!!!! Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 00:17, January 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Really? Correction: I did nothing to make my sister take a picture of you. You should be talking to her, not me. And yes, you do look good. XD Oh, and why does everyone blame me for everything? Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3. Your choice. 15:00, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Seeing you on Toontown. Seriously? Why did you ignore me when I whispered to you? Did you know I was on the wiki? Sorry for getting frustrated there. It's just that I noticed you were there. Try and listen to me next time, 'kay? --Oshawirr 21:57, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh it's okay. No, I wasn't that chatless Green Dog, I was the purple cat named Princess Daffodil. I only had chat since June 27 2010 until now. --Let the Razor Shell be used! 00:25, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'm getting on. --Let the Razor Shell be used! 00:50, January 11, 2012 (UTC) VP and song LOL, my brother watched that episode last week, and that song is still stuck in my head..... I love it though. I'm in no rush to do the VP. So whenever you want to do it, I'll do it too. Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3? Your choice. 23:56, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :So, for the VP, weekends.... that might work, because one of my friends wants to do a VP soon, and he only gets on on weekends. :Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3? Your choice. 15:20, January 30, 2012 (UTC) right back at ya this is you. Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3? Your choice. 20:37, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you. If you know what to look for, you can find anything. :Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3? Your choice. 01:31, January 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sick I had a sore throat, stuffy nose, and coughing. Not fun. Get better soon! Oh, and I couldn't find a video of Rainbow Dash sick, sorry. :P Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3? Your choice. 18:06, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :OOH, I found a photo that reminded me of you: LOL Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3? Your choice. 00:30, February 1, 2012 (UTC) That works..... I also found this one: Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3? Your choice. 15:33, February 1, 2012 (UTC) What? I know that so I dont get why you think I think that you or I can pick top toon. ?_? I'm cuter than a button. Loving77 01:28, February 2, 2012 (UTC) what happened What happened in that deed we were in, everyone was standing still. I think Prince did it. Or maybe a a hacker of river did it? Want to try another deed? Logging back in. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 19:16, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok, Also, I couldn't see my screen, everything was black. Chrisgaff 19:19, February 18, 2012 (UTC) meet me on chat --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 19:23, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Sure! I'll be right there! After that I gotta meet Toontastic :P --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 19:34, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ok where are u im trying to log in. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 19:37, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Grey Screen when logging on do u Do you have a grey screen when you are logging on right before you see your toons? I do. It probably has to do with some maintenance problem. I am contacting toontown. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 19:46, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Same here. Chrisgaff 20:49, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, it's fine. Everything alright now, I was scared for a while then I saw this: Attention all Toons! Recent Cog interference may cause you to experience technical difficulties. Thanks for your patience while we break out the seltzer bottles and hunt down the problem! They are fixing the problem, probably finding a hacker or something. I saw a white duck named Yo he was flying around in bbhq in river, he's a hacker. Probably one the reasons for this. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 20:01, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah maybe, I can't get on toontown for some reason now, I will come on in a little while. I think it's beacause of the hack that shorted out my hard drive for a little while. My computer goes on the fritz alot. Chrisgaff 20:48, February 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: It's not your fault..... Okay, it's not my fault, but I did start it all. What I said was quite unnecessary. For some reason, I tend to upset people. It's something I say or do or my attitude. I mean, look at the argument that me and Bermuda got into. As I look back at it, I started it. I don't understand it. Life is hard, stressful, and aggravating. Sometimes we just want to give up. But we can't. We were put on earth for a reason, and we got to find that reason. It may take us our whole lives to find it, but we will find it. We HAVE to find it. Also, you didn't let me finish what I was going to say on chat. If you can, remind me to say it the next time we're on chat. I hope this made you feel at least a little bit better. Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3? Your choice. 20:10, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Top Toon Toon singing the MLP theme. You saw that toon?! Same here! But she was in Daisy Gardens. --I like trains... 22:47, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Images When uploading an image, can you remove the red capture line on the borders of the picture? Derpy Pie 20:36, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Templates There are two Toon Profiles you can use. Here you go: You'll need to switch to source mode though. --Osha 23:27, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Just edit this talk message and switch to source mode at the top, and write down everything you need. Simple as that :P. --Osha 23:30, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Welcome ;) --Osha 23:45, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't know, just type it in? If you're having trouble, just ask me. --Osha 01:29, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ??? Wait. Hold on, what will it help if SB is banned, because he can just get into Lily's account or just make a new one. 01:18, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Spongebob10 Incident After hearing all about the details of the incident, I am banning Spongebob10. Please let me know immediately if anything else strange happens becuase there is no promise that it will keep him away forever. Theevina • talk 02:06, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Images Why do you add a red border to all of your pictures. It distracts from the wiki's look a little bit in my opinion. I just wanted to know why. Theevina • talk 19:46, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Friends on wiki Please, remember to put my name on your toontown friends from the wiki catagory.Pizzaboy66 21:10, April 3, 2012 (UTC) CONGRATS MESSAGE FROM JUST FIREBLAZE Hey congrats on reaching the end of the lure gag presentation nice job on that Thanks! But Please next time hit the leave a message Button, also sign your name please. To sign your name, hit the Signature Button. It should show up like this, Only with your name: Chrisgaff 23:51, April 13, 2012 (UTC) FYI Someone vandalized your profile for 2 seconds. I took care of it by undoing the edit... does that count as editing your page? 21:17, April 22, 2012 (UTC) You can edit a user's page if you're undoing vandalism, cleaning up spam, etc. Flying 21:49, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I thought only admins could do that. Chrisgaff 23:44, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations You made the top toon of April 2012! I was at your 100 laff party, but I don't know if you noticed me. Great work! This was also for the badge, so thanks for letting me use you. xD --Xboxdude 00:11, April 25, 2012 (UTC)Xboxdude IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!!! I would really like to add a page to my profile that says friends. Can you meet me on Toontown? 6:00 PM, today, Toon Valley, Donald's Dock. Please do so I am dying to do it Xboxdude 00:40, April 25, 2012 (UTC)Xboxdude You might have a different time zone that me, I'm EST. Where I am, it would be 9:00 at night. Chrisgaff 01:01, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi this is Mini your friend of toontownkiddy!!!! Mini? Hi! I never thought I would already be friends with a new user, Lol, what a coincidence! Anyways, glad to see you joined! I would just like to ask if you hit the signature button, that would be helpful! Cya around! Chrisgaff 22:12, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Not sure how to chat plz send me a request -Mini You don't need a request, all you do is look for where it says chat, and click join chat, this wiki has a chat, try it out on here. Plus, Could you please sign your name? you might not be able to see it but at the top, there would be a more with a + symbol, all you do is click that, and there shoud be more things, such and Underlining , Stirke Through and a pen with the word Signature, click that, and you will get 4 ~'s, just leave them be, as they are your signature. Thanks! Chrisgaff 19:50, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Quick Question Sure I can. But it might take awhile, I'm a bit busy these days. --Osha 19:18, May 27, 2012 (UTC)